Soba love plan
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Lavi was getting tired of their fake fights and hiding feelings, so he and Allen came up with a plan. yaoi, boy on boy. don't like don't read...
1. plan failure

"stupid rabbit! Look at what you did now!" Kanda screamed as he gazed at his soba stained clothes. The bookman grinned and decided to take the run for his life. Oh… and how Kanda wanted to run after him, mugen in his hand, ready to kill that rabbit.

But he was still sitting down thanks to a certain whitehaired boy with a demonic look in his eyes, and his hands .shoulders.

"just leave him be, will you. He's not going to learn his lesson. Just leave it, Bakanda."

Kanda growled. "whatever Moyashi"

"Don't call me that. It's Allen. A.L.L.E.N."

"Tche.I don't care. Get your hands of me…now."

At that Allen pulled back his hands and sat himself next to the ravenhaired teen.

"Can't you just try and be friendly even once?" he asked silently, receiving no answer except for the well known Tche.

"I'll help you clean your clothes oke?"

And now, even thought Kanda looked really cold and distant he was panicking and freaking out on the inside. It went something like this:

_Oh my god…  
he will notice…  
He can't notice!  
It'll ruin my image!  
Go away you stupid hard-on  
Leave!  
He can't find out my feelings  
Aarrchhh I'll be ruined! ….._

"I'll take that as a yes."The whitehaired boy said grinning.

"what?" Kanda gazed at him with eyes so wide, a pumpkin would die of shame.

"I didn't think so moyashi!"

"aww… please? See it as me saying sorry for Lavi's behavior?"

"Tch. Alright."

Wait… what? Did he just agree! Kanda mentally slapped himself.

"yay okay. Now let's go and clean you up" Allen said smiling before pulling Kanda towards the baths while mentally thanking Lavi for his genius plan.

When they entered the bathroom, Kanda pulled out his clothes and stepped into the bath as quickly as possible, hoping Allen didn't notice his giant, throbbing boner.

Allen gazed at Kanda's silky white back and took the clothes, washing them until he noticed Kanda relax and close his eyes. He slowly and without a sound dropped the clothes and tiptoed to the door, locking it. Then he undressed himself and still making no sound at all, he slipped into the bath.

He went underwater and crawled towards Kanda, looking at him as he came back above water.

The teen noticed he was being looked at and his eyebrow twitched. "what are you looking at you stupid mo-" He flushed almost unnoticeable as he saw how much closer Allen was than he had thought.

He knocked Allen on the top of his head. "What are you doing so close?" he yelled.

Allen rubbed his head smiling, smirking. "confessing to you" the white haired boy responded sweetly.

Kanda's eyes widened as Allen now kissed him. "I love you, Bakanda." He said softly, before kissing him again and leaning closer.

The ravenhaired was like frozen solid, in pure shock, so he didn't respond, and this made Allen pull back and look at him.

But still no reaction.

Allen looked down. "I'm sorry. I thought you felt the same." He said softly and as Kanda still didn't react, he stood up, got out of the bed, redressing himself, and leaving.

As soon as the door was closed, tears started running down his cheeks and he ran towards his own bedroom, being followed by a Lavi who was on lookout and noticed him coming out.

Kanda was still frozen solid, even after Allen had long left.

_He kissed me…._

He blushed and softly touched his lips.

_He confessed to me…_

His gaze went dreamy until it hit him that Allen had left, a face filled with a guilty look. He was probably crying by now.

"ah damn. I need to go after him" he said and stoop up, wrapping a towel around his waist and running out to search for Allen.

He ran towards Allen's bedroom, ignoring all the looks and whispers and knocked on the door.


	2. failure restored lemon

AN: wow .. I didn't expect there to be so many faves and alerts. O3O anyway. So I put my bleach episodes (I was watching) on a hold, an decided to finish the last part of the story (had little left to go) and update like.. immediately. So here you are ^^

Kanda.. do the disclaimer.

Kanda: I won't.. you made me run around in only a towel.

Rauw: *smirk*

Kanda: MY IMAGE IS RUINED!

Rauw: disclaimer please, or who knows what I'll make you do in one of my next fanfics O3O*

Kanda* twitch* Rauw does not own DGM, if she would….. *shivers* I don't know what would happen to me.

Rauw: on with the story!

Lavi lokoed up as he heard someone knock on the door. Allen had just fallen asleep crying like a madman, and lavi wanted to let the poor guy sleep for a while.

He opened the door and met the eyes of a flushed, sweaty Kanda, who was…. Only wearing a towel? He tried, and managed not to stare.

"Is Allen here?" Kanda asked desperately.

"Allen-kun is asleep. What did you tell him!" he yelled silently (an: like a whisper yell, ah you know what I mean) "Allen wouldn't stop crying, he wouldn't even eat."

He gazed at Kanda "arch and we were both so sure you liked him back!"

"That's what I'm here for.." he said worriedly, before glaring at the redhead. "and you mean you PLANNED this?"

Lavi grinned painfully. "well yes, but only because we were sure, I mean.. the hints and stuff were there."

A vain popped on Kanda's head, but he quickly ignored that. "I didn't say anything btw. Now please let me in?"

Lavi stepped aside and let Kanda in.

"then what did you do?"

"nothing. I was in too much of a shock, and it didn't hit me until he was long gone what had happened."

Lavi eyed him.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Kanda growled softly.

"Okay, I'll leave the room, but at least let him sleep a little. He kind of needs it."

Kanda nodded and as Lavi left, he sat himself against the wall, waiting for his Allen to wake up.

Allen slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling, not at all feeling like coming out of bed.

"ah.. you're finally awake." He heard someone familiar say and he quickly turned his face towards the sound.

"K-Kanda?"

Kanda smiled and walked towards Allen, bending over him.

"next time, please do wait until I'm out of shock." He said softly before pushing his lips against Allen's.

Allen's eyes widened and almost immediately closed as he kissed back.

"I love you too, my moyashi-kun"

"It's Allen. A.L.L.E.N."

Kanda grinned and kissed him again. "okay then, my Allen, should I go on?"

Allen blushed and bit his lip before nodding. Kanda's smile turned even softer now and once again he kissed the younger, deepening the kiss, making it more passionate.

"hnngg." Allen moaned silently and the raven-haired now started nipping at his neck, placing a hickey before pulling out Allen's shirt.

Now Kanda lowered himself and took one of the nipples in his mouth, sucking on it while playing with the other, making Allen grab the bed sheets and moan a little louder.

Suddenly he noticed Kanda had stopped playing with his nipples, so Allen opened his eyes, only to find Kanda now trying to rid Allen of his pants.

He pulled the pants down together with the boxers and eyed the white-haired's member before licking his lips.

"K-Kanda what are y-you-" the younger moaned loudly as he felt Kanda's lips surround his member, sucking him almost dry while teasing the tip with his tongue.

"w-wait K-Kanda! I'm already c-close!" Allen yelped and Kanda pulled back.

"not yet." He said smiling as he placed his fingers at Allen's lips. And Allen took them in willingly and wet them as much as possible.

_He should really thank Komui and Lenalee for their fanfics and doujinshi later, they were a very big help right now._

Suddenly the ravenhaired pulled back his fingers and placed them at the whitehaired boy's entrance.

"say Yuu to me, not Kanda, Yuu.." the older said softly.

And as Allen confusedly said his name, Kanda inserted the first finger making Allen yelp and shift his hips.

Kanda waited until Allen had gotten used to it and then he started moving his finger before suddenly adding a second.

"IIEEP! K-KANDA?"

"Just relax Allen." He said softly. "and it is Yuu."

Allen tried his very best to relax and when he finally was relaxed, Kanda added the third finger, making the younger tense up again.

"Bakanda! H-how am I supposed to relax l-like this!" he yelped beat-red.

Kanda grinned and started searching for Allen's prostate, and when he found it, he was rewarded with a loud and sexy moan.

He quickly pulled out his fingers and removed his towel, positioning himself.

The younger's eyes widened as he saw just how big Kanda actually was "K-Yuu (an: he wants to say kanda, not kyuu) That'll never fit!" he said scared to death and beat-red at some very naughty thoughts.

"oh it will Allen. Just relax." The other answered and he waited for said boy to calm down before entering him very slowly.

And then he waited…. Waited for Allen to adjust to the feeling.

Allen looked up at Kanda as the older was holding himself back with all his might. He bit his lip and shifted his hips. "m-move Y-yuu." He said slowly, and Kanda did as he was told.

He started slowly at first, but soon set a fast and hard rhythm once he had found the boy's prostate again. Kanda smiled at Allen lovingly as said boy was squirming and writhing underneath him, moaning the raven-haired's name.

"Y-Yu.. hnngg… G-go faster!" Allen yelled out between pants. "th-this feels so g-good!"

And once again Kanda did as he was told, now also grabbing Allen's member, pumping his on the same fast rhythm as his thrusts deed within the boy.

"Ah! YUU I'm c-close!" he tried to hide his face when he came, hard, but Kanda forced him to look at him.

The raven-haired smiled as he felt Allen tighten around him and with a few thrusts behind he came moaning Allen's name out loud.

He stayed inside the younger for a while until the boy shifted his hips, making him slowly pull out and drop himself on the bed next to his beloved.

Kanda looked at the white-haired who blushed, making the older smile.

"I wouldn't have wanted to miss the look on your face when you came for all the power in the world, so don't go hiding that face from me.. okay?"

"O-okay." Allen softly kissed the other when the hormones started kicking in

"I love you, Bakanda." He said, making Kanda smile.

"I love you too, my moyashi." The other answered, but Allen was already sound asleep, so Kanda kissed his forehead.

-next morning –

Kanda and Allen were walking to the cafeteria after being woken up by one overactive rabbit, who also had to go and get Kanda's clothes in the room next door.

Allen groaned at the pain of his hip.

"next time. I'll definitely be the one doing you, Bakanda." He said, now rubbing his lower back and butt.

Lavi snickered.

"sure moyashi, whatever you want." Kanda answered dead serious (but still lovingly) making allen and lavi both gaze at him as they hadn't expected that answer at all.

The end~

Rauw : wow.. that turned out pretty long… and messy, well anyway, hope you enjoyed? Please review O3O

Kanda: *glare* I would NEVER be bottom!

Allen: *pout* really? Why D:

Kanda: I just wouldn't!

Allen: please *bigger pout + gigantic puppy eyes *

Kanda: *twitch* Alright..

Allen: YAY *jumps Kanda*

Rauw: *droolllll –p- *


End file.
